


The Same Team

by sabinelagrande



Series: Teamwork [1]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Co-Topping, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time, Inexperienced Dom, Love, M/M, Maledom, Multi, No Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Size Kink, Subspace, Sweet/Hot, Topspace, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, but like in a loving and SSC way, let Greg be a marshmallow 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Rachel has a question, and Greg is completely thrown; or, Teamwork Makes the Dream Work.
Relationships: Alex Horne/Rachel Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne/Rachel Horne
Series: Teamwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Same Team

**Author's Note:**

> Alex, if you read it once, it's curiosity; if you keep reading it, you're just part of the fandom. I don't make the rules. Ask Michael Sheen.

Alex's wife starts it, which is to everyone's surprise. 

They're at a party; it's not the kind of party where everyone is drunk, but everybody's had a few. Greg is in the back garden for a cigarette. Rachel is with him, because she's the wine drunk of a mother of three who doesn't have to watch them for the evening and past the point of explaining herself. 

" _Taskmaster_ is _so_ hot," Rachel says, and Greg's brain comes to a screeching halt.

"Uh," Greg says. It would make more sense if she said _the_ Taskmaster is hot; he still wouldn't know what to do with it, but he's heard it before. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"The way you humiliate Alex really does it for me," she says, stretching her arms out on the back of the bench she's sitting on.

"Uh," he says again.

"Come on, you don't have to pretend," she says, a little cajoling. "You know what you're doing."

He does very much know what he's doing, and there's no way Alex doesn't, but this is not something he prepared for. "I don't know where this is going, but Alex should be here for whatever it is."

"Who said he gets a choice?" she says, which tells Greg about a hundred things he didn't know and also is more than a little bit of a turn on. Greg's hesitation must show, though, because Rachel sighs, pulling out her phone and tapping something into it.

Alex appears from the house within thirty seconds. He takes a quick look around and doesn't seem surprised to see Greg; he must have been warned.

"What do you need, mistress?" Alex says, to Greg's shock.

"Come sit," Rachel says, patting the bench next to her, and Alex dutifully does it. He doesn't relax into her, like Greg would expect; instead he holds himself upright, his hands on his thighs like he's waiting.

Greg is never fitting on that bench without breaking it, but there's a chair, and he pulls it over. He somehow still has his cigarette, and he takes a last drag before crushing it out and tossing it into the ashtray. He's doing all of this as stage business so he has time to think. It is not enough time, because then he's sitting across from them, still gobsmacked. 

"Maybe some explanations," Greg says, not finding anything stronger.

"You're just awful to my boy," Rachel says, and she runs a knuckle along Alex's jawline. "So mean to him. So cruel no matter how hard he tries." She laughs, pushing Alex's chin away. "I can't get enough of it."

"So he gets it at home, too," Greg says. "Wondered about that."

"Secrets to a happy marriage," Rachel says. "Keep your worthless little boy in line."

"Is he allowed to speak?" Greg asks, trying to act calm but interested and not like he's half-hard in his jeans.

"Ask him anything you like," Rachel says. 

"What do you think about this, little Alex Horne?" Greg asks, because the name feels right.

"I love my mistress," Alex says, with an unshakeable conviction that is honestly really sweet; Greg has always been clear on the fact that they're madly in love. "I'd do anything she ever asked of me."

"So you love the humiliation, is that it?" Greg asks. "All that terrible shit I say to you? Every time people make you do embarrassing things?"

Alex is starting to blush. "Yes."

"What was that?" Rachel snaps.

"Yes, sir," Alex says quickly. 

"I had my suspicions," Greg admits. He turns to Rachel. "Why are you telling me all this?'

"I thought you might like to join in for some fun," Rachel says. Greg is not sure how enthusiastic he should be, and she rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "You can be excited if you want. I won't accuse you of plotting against me."

"Hell yes," Greg says, and it feels easy, with the permission to go there. "Are you kidding? Who wouldn't like a turn on an eager little slut like this one?"

Rachel smiles brightly. "I knew you'd get it. If you want, I'll make him-" 

Rachel and Greg both startle when the door opens. Alex doesn't, but Alex has this look on his face like he's so turned on and dialed in that nothing matters but Rachel and Greg. Greg is suddenly cognizant of where they are; anybody could have walked in on any of that.

"Do you want to come back to mine and finish this conversation?" he says in a low voice. "I'm not far."

Rachel gives him a dirty grin. "Text Laura and tell her we're not coming home," she orders Alex, and he quickly complies. "Do you trust my boy to drive? He's had the least to drink." She runs a finger up Greg's thigh. "And you and I could have some fun on the way."

Greg's eyebrows go up. He wasn't actually sure how that part was going to work; Greg and Alex seemed to be on the table, but he wasn't so sure about Greg and Rachel.

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely trip," he says. "I suggest we say our goodbyes and get out of here."

"Sounds like just the thing," Rachel says.

It doesn't take long until they're standing beside Greg's car; he throws Alex the keys and gives him the address for the GPS. Greg gets in the back, which is a tight fit given his height, but he stops worrying about it immediately. The reason for that is that Rachel is on him straight off, straddling his thighs.

"Drive, boy," she says.

"Yes, mistress," Alex says, and Rachel takes Greg's face in her hands and kisses him hard.

Greg can't remember the last time he just made out with someone; it's usually a precursor. This probably is too, but they're not going farther than grinding against each other, Greg's hands on her ass. Rachel is a great kisser, and she's doing it with abandon.

It's all made sweeter by the fact Alex can't watch. Greg would be flying down the road, but Alex is driving at a sensible pace, indicating at turns, stopping appropriately at signals. This is despite the fact that his wife is all but riding his friend in the backseat, which Greg would certainly find distracting. 

Alex stops the car, and Greg realizes they've arrived. He reluctantly pulls away from Rachel; her hair is messy, but she's grinning ear to ear. Alex opens the door for them, helping her out, and she goes up on her toes and pecks him on the lips.

Greg gets out of the car and gets them inside, leading the whole party into his den. He's not sure where this goes now, but Rachel answers the question, sitting down on the sofa. Alex is at her side immediately, folding to his knees without prompting. 

"Tell me everything," Greg says, sitting down at the other end of the sofa, because his curiosity outruns his libido. "I had no idea you were into anything like this."

"It's not why we met," Rachel says, resting her hand on Alex's head, like you would a dog, or maybe just the arm of a chair. "We were still kids, and I'd never even realized it was something people really do, not just something for dirty jokes. We were practically engaged before I found out about all of this." She ruffles Alex's hair. "But as soon as I did, I saw how it was, and I dragged this one down with me."

"So what is _it_ , exactly?" Greg asks.

Rachel kicks Alex in the thigh. "What are you?" she demands. "Say it properly."

"My mistress's boy, collared 29 January 2006, in service to her at her leisure," Alex recites, and the words are rehearsed but genuine. "I follow her commands and hang on her words, because she owns me and I love her."

"Nice trick," Greg says, unable to express how it made him feel and not wanting to give away that it hit him so strongly. 

"A little of the formal stuff goes a long way," Rachel says. 

"So he just comes running when you say?" Greg says.

"You saw it for yourself," Rachel says, which is fair. "After this long?" She grabs Alex by the hair, hard enough that he hisses. "He better." She lets go, petting him. "I showed you mine, now you have to show me yours."

"Come again?" Greg says. 

"How long have you been in the lifestyle?" Rachel says, and she looks pleased and expectant.

"Ah, right, about that," Greg says. He was really hoping to play this off, but here she is asking him directly, and he doesn't have it in him to lie. "I think Alex has been laboring under a false assumption about me."

Rachel frowns. "How so?"

"I'm not in any lifestyle," Greg admits. 

"You don't have to be public to be-"

"No, no, that's not what I mean," Greg says. "Alex came into this with the impression, and I think he told you the same, that I'm some big dominant who's been doing this since the dawn of time. I didn't know I had any interest in this until _Taskmaster_."

"But you're so good at it," Rachel says, looking puzzled, which is an ego boost and makes him feel uncomfortably exposed at the same time. "So you don't get off on it?"

"That's not what I said," Greg tells her. He winces a little. "I feel kind of guilty about enjoying it, if I'm honest. I thought I would sit in a big chair and be a dick to people for fun, and it- well, it is fun, but it turns out I _really_ like it, way past having fun." He goes for broke. "Especially, and I hope you won't mind me saying this because I think we're past the point of pretending, humiliating Alex."

She shakes Alex's shoulder. "Did you lie to me?"

Alex looks a little lost. "I thought I told you the truth, mistress."

"Huh," Rachel says, and now she looks kind of concerned. "It's just that you seem like a natural born dom. You're so fucking good at taking him down. You should see when he comes home from filming."

"He writes most of that shit for himself," Greg points out, "but sometimes I think about all the other things I could do to him." Quickly he adds, "I haven't acted on it, because he's married."

"He is married, but his opinion doesn't matter," Rachel says, with an ease that Greg both envies and finds hot. "I happen to think it's very hot that you're interested." Her face softens. "But I'm thankful that you respected me enough to wait."

"I like you, and I like how happy the two of you are," Greg says simply, because it's true.

Rachel smiles, leaning over and kissing him. "You are in fact a big dom, and you are also a big marshmallow, and I love it."

"Don't ruin my reputation," Greg says. "I make my living being scary."

Greg has largely not managed to stay soft for quite some time now; he thought he was keeping it fairly secretive until Rachel drops her hand into his lap. He gasps as she starts moving it, like she's feeling out the shape of him. "There's something we wanted to ask you about, though, and it's kind of big."

"Mmhm?" Greg says tightly. 

"I think my boy should finish you off before we keep talking," she says, taking her hand away sooner than Greg would like.

"Well, wouldn't want to be distracted," Greg agrees.

Rachel snaps her fingers and points, and Alex is crawling towards him. Greg doesn't stop him as he undoes Greg's jeans, freeing him from his clothes; he doesn't even stop him as Alex closes his lips around his cock. Really, this is not the most shocking part. Alex sometimes gives him this _look_ , and apparently Alex also knew that he was looking at Greg like he wanted to suck his cock.

But God, Alex is good at this. Greg doesn't need to know the backstory right now; Alex is sucking him like a pro. Greg isn't small, but Alex is handling it capably. Greg lets his head fall back, relaxing into the couch, his hand drifting to the back of Alex's head.

Rachel's face appears above him, haloed by the overhead light. She's grinning, and she kisses him again; she takes his free hand, leading it under her skirt, where she has dispensed with her underwear, if she was in fact wearing some.

Greg pulls away from her, not getting far. "I'll eat you out if you let me," he says, which is not the smoothest offer he's ever made but good enough. 

"You do know how to make a guest feel welcome," Rachel says.

Greg looks at their general configuration. "Here," he says, and he shuffles them. He ends up laid out on the couch, Alex kneeling beside him, still sucking him like his life depends on it. Greg hooks his arms around Rachel's thighs, head under her skirt as he pulls her down to lick her. She's slick and so inviting, and he delves in, wanting to taste, wanting to make her come on his face.

It occurs to him that he's been beset by a couple of horny Hornes; he laughs and hopes nobody hears, because it is the dumbest possible pun but somehow extremely funny to him. Then again, he severely doubts anyone is paying attention.

He doesn't warn Alex when he comes and it doesn't seem to matter; he isn't fazed, just swallows him down without prompting. It's hard to concentrate when Rachel is coming apart on top of him, clenching around his fingers and grabbing at his hair. She finally lets him up, as Alex is tucking him back into his jeans and zipping them up.

"Christ," Greg says.

Rachel kisses him, even though he's feeling a little slack-jawed. She climbs off him, and he sits up, looking at the two of them. Rachel has walked around behind Alex, and she has both her hands on his shoulders.

"How long do you make him wait to come?" Greg asks, because he knows that's what people do, and he's kind of fascinated and unsettled by it at the same time.

"Wanna know a secret?" Rachel says with a grin. "I love forcing him to do it as often as possible. The embarrassing faces he makes, the _noises_ , the way he makes a total wreck of himself."

"You do make it sound good when you say it like that," Greg says; he's never thought of it that way, when he thought all of this was about denial.

Rachel grabs Alex's head, looking at him upside down. "Go on, slut," she orders. "You know what you really want." Alex hurriedly unzips his jeans, pulling his cock out; it's bigger than he expected, given Rachel's description, but Greg outstrips him by kind of a lot. "Go on and admit how turned on you are." Alex gasps as he starts to stroke himself, fast and rough, no finesse, no waiting. "Can't help yourself, can you? You ought to be ashamed of how desperate that made you. All you did was suck cock, and now you're falling to bits." Rachel digs her nails into both his shoulders. "Come for me, you whore."

Alex comes very quickly; Greg is almost disappointed, because watching Rachel do that to him was incredibly fucking attractive. Alex sags, looking up at Rachel.

"Well?" she says, and he looks a little uneasy, cowed, in a way that is familiar and not the least offputting. He's gotten come all over the hem of his shirt, and he raises it to his mouth, licking it clean. It's deviously, inventively dirty, and Greg is impressed. Rachel ruffles his hair. "Good boy."

"Well that was a hell of a thing," Greg says, as Rachel sits down on the couch.

"In a good way, I hope," Rachel says.

"Oh, definitely," Greg says. He feels loose-limbed and satisfied. "But you did say you had something to ask me."

Alex is still kneeling by the couch, and Rachel leans down, kissing his hair. "I need you to come up, honey, okay?" she says gently, in a voice that is nothing like how she was talking to Alex before. "I promise I'll put you back down. I just need us to have a talk."

Alex sighs, resting his cheek against her thigh. "Give me a minute."

"Of course, love," Rachel says, petting his hair.

Greg doesn't say anything for a while, just watching them. Alex comes out of it by degrees; he rolls his neck this way and that, then finally raises himself up to sit next to Rachel on the couch.

"I really didn't know you were going to spring it on him like this," Alex says.

"I saw an opportunity," Rachel says.

Alex looks at her skeptically. "Exactly what kind of opportunity?"

"I believe the terms were 'no one is around and I can pretend I'm in my cups if there's a bad reaction,'" Greg says.

"That's not true," Rachel protests. "I knew there was no way you'd have a bad reaction."

Greg sighs. "Do I just project some aura, like I'm this big sadistic-" He stops. "I don't know why I'm asking that question. There's a whole TV show about it."

"I really did think that conversation was going to go differently," Rachel says. "I thought you were, um-"

"A little less clueless?" Greg offers.

"A little more cognizant of the situation," Rachel says diplomatically. 

"I still think we should ask him," Alex says. "What are the chances we'll actually do it if we don't?"

Rachel sighs. "Fair point." Greg just looks between the two of them and waits to be addressed. Rachel puts her hand in Alex's. "I know it's a little out there, but would you be interested in cuckolding?"

Greg's eyebrows go all the way up. "You mean, me and you, while he watches?"

"And we humiliate him, yeah," Rachel says. "I mean, if you do like that part."

"No one's ever asked me before," Greg says. He's putting aside what just happened, because they weren't exactly doing it _at_ Alex, which seems like part of the whole thing, in his limited understanding. 

"You seem like you'd be a perfect choice for a bull," Rachel says, sounding almost a little baffled that this isn't something people stop Greg in the street and ask for.

Greg did not know that 'bull' was even the word, but he's picking it up from context. "I'm a little-" He doesn't know how that sentence ends, but he feels like it's self-evident. He's not exactly some grand specimen, and surely there are better choices.

"Do you know why I- why _we're_ asking you?" Rachel says gently. "If I just wanted someone to be awful, I could have a man on the way in twenty minutes. You're awful to him sometimes, and I get off on it, but you just _like_ each other. You're so sweet together. You say terrible things, but you don't hate him any more than I do. He'll be safe with you."

"Plus she really, really fancies you," Alex puts in, grinning. 

Rachel swats him on the arm. "Alex," she says, in the scandalized tone of someone having their crush revealed, even though she did just ride Greg's face.

"You like them big, don't you?" Greg says, to cover his relief about the whole thing. "Even Alex is six foot two." He points a finger at Alex. "Don't get used to me saying that."

"What's not to like?" Rachel says slyly. "I like cutting him down to size. You wouldn't be that easy."

"Do you intend to try?" Greg asks, and it comes out serious, like he meant but didn't intend.

"No," Rachel says. "I want us to be collaborators, not adversaries."

"I like the sound of that," Greg says.

"So you'll do it?" Rachel says.

Greg could say he needs time to think, but he'd just talk himself out of it. "I need a run up to it, but I think I can pull it off."

"I'm so glad," she says. "Alex is too. Aren't you, Alex?"

"Would you be mad if I said how much?" Alex says.

"There's your answer," Rachel says.

"You know, just because it's not tonight doesn't mean you have to go anywhere," Greg says, because he sees it coming, an awkward conversation, an abrupt goodbye, and he doesn't want that. He says it with the suavity of a man who runs around having threesomes all the time, because he is a good actor. "You already said you weren't coming home."

"What are you suggesting, Mister Davies?" Rachel says, crossing her legs primly.

"Board games?" he says innocently. 

She laughs. "Get over here."

\--

They're in Greg's bedroom, and it's been weeks- not in the bedroom, mind, but of nights here and there, thoroughly inappropriate texts with accompanying photos, that time Greg threw Alex up against a wall in his dressing room and rubbed off on him. Greg has, thankfully, taken to all this stuff like a duck to water, and the appointed night has arrived.

The bedroom is as it usually is, with the exception of the kitchen chair that is sitting across from the bed. Greg and Rachel, plotting this, thought about putting it in the corner, but in the end, it wasn't exposed enough, offered too many places to hide.

Rachel shoves Alex backwards, and he lands hard in the chair, knocking it back a little bit. "Stay," she says, walking away from him towards the bed, and Greg sees it when Alex realizes there are no restraints in sight; he's going to have to sit there of his own free will.

Greg turns away to leer at Rachel; he's actually giving Alex a chance to safeword, but Alex either doesn't notice or isn't interested. He turns back and grabs Alex by the chin, forcing Alex to look at him.

"I'm going to take your wife and show her everything she's missing being with a worm like you," Greg says. "You better pray she wants to take you back at the end."

Greg doesn't wait for a reaction, pushing him away and walking towards the bed. Rachel is already lying back against the pillows, and she crooks a finger at Greg.

"Step into my lair," Rachel says.

"Oh, I'd be honored," Greg says. He climbs onto the bed, letting her pull him into her arms. He puts his hands on her waist, kissing her deeply; she feels so small next to him sometimes, and right now it feels good, like he could just pick her up and move her, do whatever he needed to do to her.

One of his biggest misgivings was the idea he'd need to be cruel to Rachel to prove his point, and he just doesn't want to be. Alex loves being humiliated, so Greg loves to humiliate him. The idea that he'd have to humiliate Rachel just to make this work doesn't sit well with him, for a lot of reasons. 

"Tell me how you want me," he says, bending to nip at her earlobe.

"Let me suck your cock," she says. "I want to feel you in my throat."

"Ooh," Greg says, letting her push him back so she can get between his legs. She spreads his thighs apart, giving herself plenty of room; his cock is hard already, and she takes it into her hand. She runs her cheek along it, spreading wetness onto her skin. "Jesus Christ."

"Just enjoying it," Rachel says. "Can't remember the last time I had a real cock."

"If that's what you want, then feel free to take it," Greg says.

"Thank you for the offer," Rachel says, and she closes her mouth around it, sucking him down. He groans, entirely genuinely; she doesn't fuck around when she's really turned on, and she's going after him now. He actually does hit her throat, which is impressive for anyone at his size, and he gets lost in it for a bit. He can be forgiven when it feels so good.

He looks up at a noise from across the room. Alex is still in his chair, not having moved an inch, but he's worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He looks like he'd give anything to get up, but he doesn't look like he wants to stop anything that's going on.

"Does she let you have this?" he asks Alex. "Or does she make you beg for hours before she'll let your tiny cock near her mouth?" He groans; between the talking and the way Rachel is working her tongue, this is really getting to him. "It's a shame. She's very talented."

"Why thank you," Rachel says, pulling off, and Greg resolutely doesn't whimper at the loss of contact. "But I'm ready for the main course."

Greg pulls her up so she's draped over him, because he can't not kiss her. "How do you want it?" he asks.

"Put me on my hands and knees," she says, kissing him. "I want you to fuck me from behind."

"Anything for you," he says, and she climbs off him. She turns so she's looking straight on at Alex; this whole thing is delightfully twisted, but the look on his face isn't jealousy. Longing even isn't quite right. Alex looks worshipful, like he so idolizes the woman- the people?- in front of him that nothing else matters. He looks desperate to touch, but as if he wants to do more, give more, like he's frustrated he can't be of use.

Alex is a wonder.

Greg gets behind her, kneeling between her knees. "I'm going to show you how a real man makes love to a beautiful woman, you pathetic little boy," he says, looking Alex in the eye as he kisses her spine, between her shoulder blades. "I know you've never managed, so pay attention."

"Take notes, in case I ever let you do this again," Rachel says. She reaches back with one hand, spreading herself open, and Greg almost comes on the spot. "Don't keep me waiting."

Greg pushes slowly inside of her; it drives Alex wild when he doesn't use a condom, even though they're kind of a formality anyway when no one's going to get pregnant or catch anything. He doesn't actually use condoms with Alex either, but Alex had a hard time physically getting out the words to say how much it turned him on to watch Greg do something that was supposedly so fundamentally his.

So Greg forced him to say it. It was extremely hot.

Greg finally slides all the way in, and Rachel moans. "Fuck, you're enormous."

"Only the best for you," Greg says, putting a hand on her hip. "You don't get filled up as much as you deserve. Alex certainly can't do it."

"Nobody can do it like you," Rachel says. Greg would like it if she actually meant that, but he can't know, not this soon, anyway.

What he can do is fuck her, so he does. She likes it slow, likes to really _feel_ it, so Greg takes his time about it, sliding out of her and pushing in deep, his hands on her hips to ease her back and forth.

"He's nothing like you," she tells Alex, her breathing heavy. "Fuck, he's so big I bet you could see it moving if I let you. I'm going to come on his cock until it hurts. I can't even remember the last time you brought me off, you pathetic excuse for a man."

Greg pushes in harder, making her moan. "Pay attention, boy," he says. "This might be the last time you see anything like this. She's not going to want something like you anymore."

It makes Greg feel so much better about the whole thing that he knows it's not true. Alex is, in actuality, a great fuck. Greg's seen firsthand that he can make Rachel come until she's shaking; he's held her up while Alex ate her like a man starving. She owns him and they're extremely serious about that, but nobody in this situation hates anybody else. Greg can be cruel, but he's never going to mean it; he couldn't do this if everybody didn't know that. 

Rachel pushes back against him harder, and he gives her what she's asking for, moving faster inside her. Greg can't deal with how it feels; it's not just the sexual pleasure of it, which is amazing. He feels this kind of power in him that transcends that. At this moment, he feels perfectly in control. Nothing at all is going to go wrong; Rachel is right there with him, hot and devious and his partner in crime, and Alex is loving it, so devoted, so debased. Greg can feel it singing up his spine, a feeling he doesn't have a name for.

Rachel makes a noise of surprise when she gets knocked to her elbows, Greg pushing in faster. "Oh fuck," she says. "Fuck, don't stop, give it to me just like that."

"Watch me," he tells Alex, his voice low and dark. "Don't you fucking dare take your eyes off us. I'm going to make your wife come so hard she screams."

"Yes," Rachel pants. She's getting lost in it now, Greg can tell, close to the edge. "Do it for me, fuck me harder, show him how to do it."

"Touch yourself," he urges her, and she slips a hand under herself, rubbing her clit rapidly. "I want you to come for me."

"Just a little more," she says breathlessly, her voice shaky and rough. "I'm- I-" She loses her words then, down to just syllables and to a full-throated cry; it's not Greg's name or Alex's, just a pure sound of pleasure that seems to ring against the walls for one long moment.

Greg keeps moving, but after a moment, she reaches back and grabs his thigh. He doesn't quite stop all at once, slowing instead, like he knows she wants. Suddenly he can't take it anymore, pulling out carefully but immediately. If he goes another instant, he's going to come, and coming inside Rachel crosses the line. He pulls out, grabbing the base of his dick hard so he won't just go off right this second. He feels like the whole of him is trying to break loose, like everything in him is pent up like lightning. 

Rachel turns over, pulling him down to kiss him. She looks hazy, sated. "Go fuck his face," she says, her hips rolling up like it's impossibly hot, even though she just came. "He has to pay for his ticket to the show."

Greg can't help himself; he growls before he kisses her again. He climbs off of her, stalking towards Alex. He's sitting there with his hands behind his back, and standing over him Greg can see that he's gripping the rungs of the chair for dear life.

"Well, go on," Greg snaps, and Alex is on him in an instant, sucking hard enough that Greg has to grab his shoulder for support. This isn't going to last; Alex is as desperate as Greg, too far gone to make any attempt to moderate his actions.

"Do you taste that?" Greg says, grabbing Alex by the hair to force his cock deeper into his mouth. "That's what I did to your wife. I did that to the mother of your children, and you can't stop me from doing it again." The way Alex is sucking, Greg might think he wasn't paying attention, but Greg knows better. "But you don't want to stop me, do you? You know I can fuck her how she needs it, and you can't." Alex moans, and Greg has to bite the inside of his cheek to hold on. "Touch your tiny little prick. Get yourself off while I fuck your mouth."

Alex is so out of it that Greg really does have to take over; he doesn't seem to have the brainpower left to stroke himself and suck Greg off at the same time, so Greg just pushes into his unresisting mouth, holding his head so he can't pull away.

He laughs cruelly. "I can't believe you. You're glad I did this. You wanted me to give your wife as much as she could stand. You're getting off on how hard I can get her off, when you can't." He fucks in faster, even though Alex is choking; he has no idea how he's still talking when he's so close his whole body is tense. He feels like he's going to fly out of his skin, like the power he has in him is so much that he'll crack the floor open like an earthquake. "Tell her to call me when she needs a real dick, not that thing you've got. I'll do what you can't, little boy, because I'm _better_ than you."

Alex makes a loud noise around Greg's cock as he comes, loud enough that Greg thinks he's in pain; he only thinks about it for a split-second, because then he's coming down Alex's throat. He grabs at the back of Alex's head, nails digging in before he manages to release his grip.

He loses track of himself suddenly, disoriented; he's just standing there blinking at Alex, like he's looking at someone he doesn't know, like he is someone he doesn't know.

Then Rachel is at his side, a hand rubbing his back as she cups her hand around Alex's cheek; he takes a breath and he's back in himself, still lightheaded but much more grounded. "Into bed, both of you," she says gently. 

Greg lets her lead him, sitting down at the edge of the bed as she pulls Alex in with her. "Who's it gonna be?" he says, though he can't manage to sound threatening. "Me or little Alex Horne?"

"Sorry," Rachel says. "You're sweet and all, but I think I'll keep the love of my life."

"Damn," Greg says, with a sigh that only sounds satisfied. "I was even going to clean out a drawer for you."

"Do you love me?" Alex says in a small voice, and it hurts to hear.

Rachel gathers him into her arms, pressing his face to her chest and cradling his head. "I love you more than anything else in the world," she says. "I'd never leave you no matter what happens. You're my husband and my good boy, and nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you, mistress," Alex says, sounding steadier.

"And?" Rachel says gently.

"Thank you, Rachel," he replies, and it touches something in Greg, how much they adore each other, even in the midst of all this.

"Do you want us both to cuddle you, or just me?" Rachel asks.

"Both, please," Alex says, and Greg is so relieved, for reasons he can't articulate. The thought of Alex sending him away right now is devastating, and he doesn't even know why.

Alex is easy to manhandle, and Greg lays him out between the two of them. Rachel curls into Alex's side, resting her head on his shoulder, and Greg rests his chin on the top of Alex's head.

"You're a good boy, Alex," Greg says, in the warm silence. "I'm glad to call you my friend."

"Thank you, Greg," Alex says, and Greg kisses his temple.

Greg has no idea how he feels; it isn't a bad feeling, but one like he could float away, leave himself. He just keeps running his hand over Alex's stomach, fingers moving against the grain of his hair and then smoothing it out. 

"Mmm," Rachel says, reaching over Alex to run a hand over Greg's flank. "You dropped, didn't you."

"Not a sub," he protests.

"A dom can do it too," she tells him. "Feel all floaty? Like you can't quite touch your brain, but it doesn't matter?"

He narrows his eyes. "Now how did you know that?"

"Topspace," she says. "Give Alex a good cuddle and enjoy it."

He puts a hand on her waist. "Long arms," he says. "Cuddle you both."

Alex says something like "Mpfh" and rolls onto his side, and now Greg really can cuddle both of them. He reels Rachel in, his hand moving on the smooth skin of her back. It's slightly cold in the room, but Alex is putting off heat between them, and Greg is torn between falling asleep and rubbing his face into Alex's hair like a cat.

He restrains himself, but some light nuzzling is perfectly fine. 

"Did he give you what you wanted?" Alex asks Rachel. 

Greg doesn't love that question, because it could go in a direction he doesn't want to go. "Why do you ask?" she asks, and Greg can tell she heard the same thing.

"You looked like you were loving it," Alex says, in a voice that is much more horny than it is jealous. "I almost came watching you. I just wanted to make sure you got enough."

Rachel laughs. "Yes," she says. "I got exactly what I needed. I might walk funny tomorrow, but it was worth it."

"Good," Alex says, squeezing her.

"Plus if I decide I need more, I have an obedient boy to ride until I'm spent," she says, running her fingers through his hair.

"Always happy to help," Alex says, amused. He looks over his shoulder at Greg. "Did you get what you needed?"

"You're a born interviewer," Greg quips, but Alex doesn't let him get away with it, waiting for an answer. He kisses Alex's shoulder. "I enjoyed myself very much. Thank you for inviting me."

"There's more where that came from," Rachel says. "I need to watch you fuck him about seventeen more times."

"You are a delightful woman," Greg says, and she laughs.

Alex is right there in front of him, his body pressed against Greg's, and Greg can't seem to help himself; he drops kisses over the bits of Alex he can reach, his hair, the nape of his neck. 

"Not again tonight," Alex says firmly.

"I think I might genuinely die in the attempt," Greg says, still nosing at Alex's hairline. "I just want to kiss you a little."

"That's perfectly fine," Rachel says, and Alex grumbles a little for show and then offers Greg his neck.

Maybe there's nibbling too. That's also fine.

**Author's Note:**

> There is another piece of this! Please see [Common Interests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467798) for further enjoyment.


End file.
